School Play
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: The guys and girls audition for a play... Cabbie, Tandre and Bade. My first Victorious story. Mainly about Cat and Robbie.
1. The Auditions

**Hello, this is my first story for Victorious, so sorry if the people are a bit outta character. Basically, the gang are in a play, and the roles are…interesting. Cabbie, Tandre, and Bade. Also, I may be a bit behind on character development, cuz we haven't even seen Freak The Freak Out in the UK, but I watched some of the eps on YouTube.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

"Hey guys!", Cat Valentine, the over-emotional red head raced over to where her friends were sitting at the table. She skidded to a stop, a bit late, as Robbie hit the deck. "Oops. Sorry, Robbie!"

"Don't sweat it, Cat.", Robbie assured her, taking Cat's offered hand and standing up.

Rex, however, with gum stuck to his forehead, again, said "Girl, that's the fourth time this week, and it's only Tuesday!"

"I'm sorry!", Cat cried, her eyes glazing with tears slightly.

"Rex, be nice!", Robbie told him off, and Cat's tears instantly disappeared, to be replaced by laughter and a huge smile. Robbie found himself getting lost in her smile, but was brought abruptly back to earth by Tori, who cleared her throat, a smirk on her face. Andre and Beck were also smiling, but Jade sat cold and passive.

Just then, the school's rhythmic bell rang, and they departed to Sikowitz's improve lesson.

"Hear me, class!", Sikowitz called from the front, "I want to take this opportunity to say: SCHOOL PLAY! Auditions, if you want 'em, sign up!"

They were dismissed to lunch, and as they passed the door, the gang decided to take a look at the parts on offer. The sign read:

SCHOOL PLAY

"MUSIC TO MY EARS"

MAIN PARTS:

**Ella-** The leading lady. Lots of singing, dancing etc. Needs a talented actress and singer to play her.

**Jake-**Leading man. Needs to be a good actor, and play a guitar. Some singing etc.

**Cassie-**Mean, spiteful. Good actress needed. Some singing, dancing.

**Ollie-**Cool, handsome actor needed. Some singing.

**Allie-**Resident nice girl. Ella's best friend, some singing dancing.

**Dan-** Very talented musician needed. A bit of singing.

The gang were all interested in the play.

"Let's go to the auditions!", Cat pleaded, but the rest needed no convincing. Taking a snippet of the play to learn, they went to lunch, talking about how much fun this was going to be.

THREE DAYS LATER

It was the day of the auditions and everyone had learned their lines, having decided which part they were going for. After some persuasion from Tori, saying she'd hogged the spotlight for far too long (To which Jade agreed whole-heartedly), Cat was trying out for the part of Ella. Only Jade and Tori knew the full extent of her voice, but nobody knew how she'd be in the acting department. She had been great in Jade's play, but she could change moods in an instant. Tori herself was trying for Allie, Ella's best friend, so if both her and Cat got the parts, she could offer some support. Jade was going for Cassie, Beck for Ollie, Andre for Dan, and Robbie hadn't revealed to anyone who he was going for, but he'd been brave and had gone for Jake, the male lead.

The lesser roles were auditioning first. Both Andre and Tori pulled theirs off without a hitch, and came away looking very pleased, and chatting happily to one another. Beck sailed through his audition, and Jade seemed perfect for the role of Cassie. Only Cat and Robbie, along with the other students trying out for the main roles remained, and Cat, visibly shaking, was called in to the room. Robbie patted her on the back, and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she felt a bit more confident.

She walked into the audition room, her adrenalin high (which was good because her role was very high-energy) and stood on the stage. The teachers carrying out the auditions were Sikowitz, and Miles, Cat's singing teacher. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Are you ready, Cat?" Sikowitz asked. Cat only nodded in response. With a deep breath, she began her monologue.

A while later, Robbie saw Cat come out of the room, a happy grin etched on her face. Robbie relaxed, seeing Cat happy. Catching sight of him, Cat ran over to Robbie and hugged him tightly, taking both of them by surprise. Cat had acted on impulse, like she always did when her blood was up, and she lat go of Robbie, her face almost rivalling her hair for colour.

"Good luck, Robbie!", and with that, she ran off to join the others. Robbie walked into his audition, feeling more confident than he had ever felt in his life.

Cat caught up with her friends outside.

"Hay, Cat, how'd it go?", Tori asked eagerly.

"Great!", the girl replied. She was greeted by several pats on the back and they happily exchanged audition stories. Robbie was presently among them, holding his guitar and looking pleased with himself.

"ROBBIE!" there was a general outcry, only Cat had known which role he'd gone for, him having confided in her. Cat ran and hugged him tightly again, and they swayed on the spot, earning several exchanged glances and knowing smirks from their friends. When Cat finally let go of Robbie, they were both pink in the face. There was a lot of tension, as no-one knew quite how to react to this, but Andre did his best, saying, "How 'bout a song? Robbie, play your guitar, I'll be on the keyboard? Cat, main vocals, get in some more practice, Tori sing back up. Jade-" but Andre stopped, as Jade and Beck were no longer among them. Turning their heads, they all saw Jade and Beck in a tight embrace, kissing passionately.

"Uh…maybe over there", Tori pointed to a spot about two hundred yards away, to give the couple some room. There, they sang to their joy, but also as a way to ward off the impending nerves of the next day, as then they would find out who got the parts. Jade and Beck, apparently, had found a different way to express the same feelings, and Robbie watched them enviously, they didn't have to hide their feelings for eachother. When Cat had hugged him, both times, he'd felt a huge spark of electricity in his being. When she'd kissed him, ages ago now, he'd felt, if anything, slightly less of a spark, which must mean his feelings for Cat had grown over time, and he was having more and more trouble keeping it from her, and also his other friends.

And sure enough, they'd noticed him looking at Jade and Beck, lost in thought.

Tori and Andre smiled.

Cat looked a bit confused.

THE NEXT DAY

There was a mad rush to the door of improve class to see the list of parts. Jade, by pure force, had elbowed her way to the front of the crowd, followed eagerly by Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie. Jade, to many protests, ripped the notice off the door, and started reading the parts out loud, "The part of Dan goes to Andre…" Tori flew at him and the two shared a jubilant hug, some people left the crowd, disappointed, "The part of Allie goes to…Uhhh…Vega." Tori and Andre hugged again. Jade rolled her eyes, but continued, "The part of Ollie goes to Beck, and Cassie to…oh, me. Great, I'm done." Passing the sheet to Robbie, she and Beck walked off. Robbie spared her a look of disgust, looked at the paper and fainted.

He and Cat had got the leads.

**Did ya like? To be continued…**

**R&R!**


	2. Reading and Rehearsal

**Hello again. So, the last chapter was basically the prologue, this is where it gets a bit more interesting. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! If I did, Tandre and Cabbie woulda already happened.**

"Robbie!", Cat yelled, kneeling on the floor and slapping him gently to get him to wake up. She had no idea why he'd just suddenly fainted, until she saw the sheet with the parts on it.

**Jake-**Robbie Shapiro

**Ella-**Cat Valentine

She'd got the lead! Cat looked again at the piece of paper. Not only had she got the part she'd been going for, but Robbie had too. She had been feeling uptight about the whole thing, but now that her friends were in it, especially Robbie and Tori, she was a bit more relaxed, and a whole lot more excited. Cat heard a groan from the floor: Robbie was waking up.

"Cat…"

"Hi Robbie!", she said, as happy as ever.

"That's weird.", Robbie said, Cat helping him up by the hand, "I had a dream that we'd both got the leads in the play."

"Well, unless we're having the same dream", Cat was confused, was this a dream? She pinched Robbie's arm with her free hand, he jumped about a foot in the air.

"What was that for?", he said, not altogether unpleasantly. He was instantly upset that he'd upset Cat. But she was smiling happily as always.

"Just checking it isn't a dream, we did both got the leads!" She suddenly had to support Robbie as he nearly collapsed again. For her size, she was strong, and she pushed him back up with her free hand.

They walked out of the main building into the café area, seeing, along the way, Jade and Beck 'celebrating' with a very public display of affection. Cat spotted Tori and Andre, with Trina, and walked over.

"Hi, Cat!", Tori said, "Did you get the part?"

"Yep. And Robbie got the male lead."

"Great!", Tori suddenly noticed something. With a slight smirk, she asked, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Wha-" Cat looked down, and realised why she'd only had one free hand. Her fingers were now entwined with Robbie's. She let go and stepped away from him, blushing to the roots of her hair. Robbie still just looked dazed. Tori raised her eyebrows suggestively, looking from Cat to Robbie.

"Can't control the subconscious hand-holds, huh?"

Cat said nothing, just opened her mouth, closed it again, and shook her head, going, if possible, redder.

Andre looked on with amusement, Tori was really enjoying herself.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Cat lay stretched out on her bed reading the script with interest. As far as she could tell, Ella was a very high-energy girl who had a very obvious crush on Ollie, but he was out of bounds as Cassie was determined to have him. Meanwhile, Jake had a slightly less obvious, but seeable, crush on Ella herself. It was a classic love triangle, and Cat was thoroughly enjoying reading it. Taking a sip of the drink she'd brought up, she turned the page to the third-last scene. Her phone buzzed. Looking at it, Cat saw she'd had a text from Tori.

**Cat, ****read the last scene of your play :) **

**Tori**

Confused, she turned a few pages, and saw the heading for the last scene.

**[ELLA runs onstage, crying. She does not see where she is going, runs into JAKE, and they both fall over. JAKE helps ELLA up.]**

**JAKE: Hey, what's up?**

**ELLA: Nothing!**

**[Ella tries to run off, but JAKE grabs her wrist]**

**JAKE: You know you can tell me anything, Ella. We're best friends.**

**ELLA: (Sighs) Okay. I'll tell. (Sudden Outburst) Cassie!**

**JAKE: (Realising) Ahhh. Don't listen to anything she says, she's a b- uh…a very, very nasty girl!**

**ELLA: Thanks, Jake.**

**JAKE: (Unable to resist) What was she saying?**

**ELLA: Well, I was trying to ask Ollie out, but she comes running in and knocks me into the mud! They were both laughing, and I had to get changed!**

**JAKE: (Hopefully) So, you're over him now, you don't have a crush on him?**

**ELLA: No. (Admitting) But I like someone else now.**

**JAKE: (Disappointed) Oh. (Forcing himself) Who?**

**ELLA: (Hesitant) Uhhh…**

**[ELLA suddenly steps forwards and kisses JAKE passionately.]**

**JAKE: (Surprised) me?**

**ELLA: Well why else would I just have kissed you?**

**[Ella wraps her arms around JAKE's waist and hugs him. DAN and ALLIE come in, holding hands, and stop, seeing JAKE and ELLA.]**

**ALLIE: (To DAN) About time, don't ya think?**

**DAN: (Smiling sadly) Yeah.**

**ALLIE: (Guessing what's wrong) You think the same about us, don't you?**

**DAN: Well, we've been friends for a long time, and I-**

**[Is cut off as ALLIE kisses him]**

**DAN: Just a sec.**

**[DAN runs offstage, shouting]**

**DAN: Yes!**

**[ALLIE looks on with amused expression. Links arms with ELLA, who is holding hands with JAKE]**

**ALLIE: Come on guys, lunch time!**

**THE END**

Cat finished reading, gobsmacked. She wasn't sure why, but then the information was processed in her usually fairly quick mind. She'd have to kiss Robbie. Well, it would just be a stage kiss, right? She texted Tori back.

**Tori, looks like we have an interesting time! I'm scared.**

**Cat**

Barely two minutes had gone by until Tori texted.

**Cat, don't worry, I'm a bit nervous too!**

**Tori**

Cat took comfort from that. Then she realised, Tori and Andre would have to kiss too!

AFTER SEVERAL WEEKS OF REHEARSING ALL BUT THE LAST SCENE

"Okay, class!", Sikowitz got the cast's attention, "Today we'll be rehearsing the final scene!"

The cast applauded as Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie went up onto the stage.

Sikowitz yelled, "First positions!"

Cat, Tori and Andre went into the wings, and Robbie stood near the centre of the stage.

"And Action!" Sikowitz took an open coconut with a straw out, and began sipping the milk.

Cat ran onto the stage, fake crying. Though Robbie was expecting it, he was still winded at Cat ran headlong into him and they both came down. Robbie got up and helped Cat up, saying, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing!", Cat cried forcefully. She tried to run, but Robbie grabbed her wrist, and she stopped, "You know you can tell me, Ella. We're best friends"

Robbie felt Cat relax, "Okay. I'll tell." She paused, and suddenly screamed, "Cassie!"

"Ahhh, don't listen to anything she says, she's a b-" Cat gasped at this, "Very, very nasty girl!"

"Thanks, Jake" Cat sounded grateful. Either she was an astounding actress, or she was actually feeling this. Or both.

Robbie continued, "What was she saying?"

"Well, I was trying to ask Ollie out, but she comes in and knocks me into the mud!" Cat shivered for effect. "They were both laughing, and I had to get changed!"

"So you're over him now, you don't have a crush on him?"

"No. But I like someone else now"

Robbie seemed very in character as he said sadly, "Oh. Who?"

He knew what was coming, but that didn't make it easier. Cat was thinking the same thing.

There was a second which seemed to last an hour or more, and Cat stepped forward as if in slow motion, and crashed her lips into Robbie's. They both felt a spark so big, it nearly blew a fuse, and Cat had her arms around Robbie's neck, and Robbie was resting his hands lightly on her small waist, and they were dimly aware of cheering, and Cat finally broke the kiss.

Robbie had trouble even speaking, but he managed choke out, "Me?"

Cat's voice was shaking as she said, "Well why else would I have kissed you?" She stepped forwards and hugged him around the middle, and they both turned round to see Andre and Tori do their little bit.

"About time, don't ya think?" Tori said.

Andre replied sadly, "Yeah"

"You think the same about us, don't you?"

"Well, we've been friends for a long time, and I-"

His voice was cut off abruptly as Tori kissed him. Cat and Robbie, along with the rest of the cast, (except Jade) were cheering, and as they broke away, Andre stayed in character, saying, "Just a sec".

He ran out of the theatre, yelling, "Yes!"

Tori came over and linked arms with Cat, and, holding Robbie's hand, Cat walked offstage amidst cheering and clapping.

**Whew! Wrote that in one go! Tell me what you think, and the next chapter will be the actual play.**

**R&R !**


	3. Opening Night

**Okay, next chapter. This will either be the penultimate chapter, but if I get everything done, it could be the last. FLUFF WARNING!**

**It's been fun and I'll definitely write more Victorious stories *checks for airborne rotten fruit***

As Tori, Cat and Robbie walked offstage, Cat dropped Robbie's hand, waved a goodbye, and as they were excused, walked home with Tori. As they were walking, Cat became worried, why was Tori staring at her with a grin on her face? She turned to face Tori, "Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked worriedly.

"Oh, no reason, you just kissed Robbie, and you looked like you were getting into it!"

Cat turned bright red, and stuttered, "Could…could say the same about you too! I mean, with Andre, you looked as if you enjoyed it!"

Tori turned a little bit pink, and grinned, "Yeah, but you and Robbie, well…let's just say you really went for it, Cat!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, well nothing bad, it's a good thing, it looked very…believable!"

Cat knew what she was getting at, "I do not have a crush on Robbie!"

Tori snorted, "Yeah, right Cat. I saw you looking at him the other day, you so like him!"

"Do not!", Cat was stubborn.

"He looks at you the same way.", Tori said, watching her friend closely. Her features lit up.

"Really?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Ha! Knew it!" Tori yelled triumphantly, and with a grin at Cat, she ran into her house. Cat watched her go, and felt a tingling feeling, not unlike that which she got from drinking iced coffee, but at the same time, completely different, spreading through her body. Had she been that obvious?

Robbie was lying on his bed, with Rex beside him, deep in thought. After that kiss, Robbie was convinced that Cat liked him. But then again, after the first kiss she'd give him, she had said it was just a stage kiss, the same with the one in this play, too. But it had felt so real, so believable. He had seen Andre and Beck whispering under their breath, looking from him to Cat, and laughing, no doubt about the kiss Cat and him had shared during the scene.

"Does she really like me?" He questioned out loud.

"Open your eyes, Sherlock!", Rex said, "Just get with her, man. She looks at you like you look at her!"

"Shut up, Rex! I can take care of myself!"

"If I could roll my eyes, I would!"

Robbie was worried, had he been that obvious?

OPENING NIGHT!

Tempers were running wild, nerves were high, and blood was pumping. It was five minutes until curtain up, and everyone was in costume, the vocalists and musicians had just finished their last-minute rehearsals, and everyone was ready. Well, as ready as they'd ever be. Cat and Tori were ready to go on, as they, along with Beck, were first up.

"Good luck!", Sikowitz mouthed, and signalled to someone. The curtain went up.

Taking one last deep breath, Tori and Cat walked on, arm in arm.

"So, Ella, what you wanna do today?", Tori had the first line.

"I don't know, Allie. Today just feels…wrong."

"What's up?"

"I don't know." Tori looked at her, "Okay, yes I do.", Cat sighed, "Ollie."

Tori smiled knowingly, "Ahhhhhhh, Ollie!"

"Shut up, Allie!", Cat gave her a playful bop on the arm. "Oh, God, here he comes!"

Beck strutted onstage, "S'up, ladies?" He asked smoothly.

"Oh, nothing!", Cat replied quickly.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah…" Tori smiled. Cat glared daggers at her.

"Gotta go, byeeeeeee!", Cat ran off, pulling Tori with her. Beck just looked confused, and shook his head. "Crazy." He muttered, and walked off.

Backstage, everyone sighed with relief. The first scene was over and done with.

Robbie and Andre walked on, talking inaudibly.

"Come on, man, just ask her out!"

"I can't!" Robbie protested.

"Oh, and why not?" Andre folded his arms across his chest.

"Because." Robbie walked a little closer, "Ella has a crush on Ollie!"

"Duh, man. It's even more noticeable than your crush on her!"

"Really? My crush on Ella is that obvious?"

"No chiz, Sherlock!" The word chiz had been used to replace another word, at Cat's request, as she didn't like dirty words.

"Well, I can't ask her out, she'll only reject me!" Robbie protested.

"You don't know until you try."

Robbie sighed, and they both walked off.

The next scene was where Robbie and Cat had their first scene together as best friends. They came on from opposite ends of the stage.

"Hey, Jake.", Cat said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, hi Ella!", Robbie's voice bordered between nervous and excited.

Cat noticed this (obviously they were both in character) "What's up?"

"N-nothing!", Robbie was quick to defend himself. "You?"

"Just a bit preoccupied."

"With what?", Robbie walked closer to Cat, hopeful.

"Oh, it's nothing." She paused, then burst out, "It's like he doesn't know I exist!"

"I'm sure he does. How could anyone not notice you?"

In return to the look he got, he explained, "You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the nicest person I've ever met!" Robbie spoke all of this as if he was actually feeling it.

Cat's mind blanked. She couldn't remember her next line. The space in her head was filled with amazement. It was almost as if Robbie had really meant that. She saw Robbie looking at her in concern, and Cat's line suddenly came back to her, "Wow, th-thanks, Jake!" she said in gratitude, "But no-one else thinks that highly of me."

"Yeah, well, we're best friends. I value you more highly than anyone else." He said gently.

"Thanks!", Cat's character completely misunderstood the situation, not taking in the full meaning of what he'd said. "Bye, Jake!"

"But I -" Robbie started, but Cat had already gone. Taking a seat on a bench in the scene, he sat down, took out his guitar, and started playing. And singing. About Ella, or was it Cat? He didn't know anymore. He wasn't just acting hurt at her reaction to his words.

Meanwhile, Cat came offstage, and she and Tori had a whispered conversation, Cat stressing how she almost didn't speak at all. When asked why, she lied, saying she'd just forgotten it, lack of sleep, and all that. But in her heart, and mind, she knew she'd had a hard time walking away from Robbie in that scene, without saying some things back. Things she'd wanted to say.

As the play went on, it went from strength to strength. Everyone's songs went great, Cat got a standing ovation for her heartfelt main number, And Tori cheered everyone up with her feelgood song. Jade was perfectly in character, Andre was really feeling his music, especially in a duet with Tori, and Beck was cool, calm and laid-back as always. Robbie didn't have much singing, but the audience really appreciated his guitar skills anyway.

As they came to the last scene, everyone was exhausted, but were trying to pull together for one last effort of the night. Well, the stage hands, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat. The rest were gulping down mouthfuls of water, watching this scene with interest. As Cat crashed into Robbie at the start, there was a collective 'oooooh!' from the audience. When Cat was speaking of her failed attempt at asking Ollie out, she winced. Jade had actually given her a bruise on her arm, she was so in the zone. Or, at least that's what Jade had told Sikowitz.

When Cat and Robbie's kiss was coming up, both were nervous, but determined to find out once and for all if what they felt was real, if there was any less of a spark this time around. But they needent of worried, for as Cat breathed out an "Uhhh…" and stepped forward to Robbie, as the audience held their breath, and as Robbie and Cat's lips met again, the feeling inside of both of them, as well as everyone in the room, was more of an internal explosion. For Cat and Robbie, it was a feeling neither of them had really experienced, but it was a sort of familiar, but at the same time, completely irregular, feeling. As they both finally pulled away, by means of which to draw breath, there was a cheer from not only the audience, but their fellow castmates, even Jade was smiling slightly. Cat was buzzing inside, she instantly thought, like a happy bee, not wanting to sting anyone for as long as she lived. Robbie was in a daze, but managed to carry out the rest of his dialogue, as did Cat.

When Tori and Andre's kiss came, it was a sweeter kiss, as opposed to the passion of the two leads, but it affected the audience in a different way. This time, it was a heart melting moment, whereas Cat and Robbie's kiss was more of an oh-no-I-think-my-heart's-just-stopped-oh-there-it-goes-again-that-sure-was-believable. Tori and Andre were believable too, very, but the two different kisses had slightly different meanings. As Andre ran off, and Tori came over, the three remaining couldn't even attempt to stop a huge grin spreading across their faces as they too, walked offstage.

It was half an hour after the curtain had come down, and Cat and Robbie were sitting in seats in the theatre, talking. Talking about how well the play had gone, and how great the rest of the cast had been. Robbie finally brought up the subject of the kiss.

"So, Cat. That kiss…"

"Robbie, I-"

Robbie interrupted her, "I know, you're going to say it was just a stage kiss, it didn't mean anything-" He in turn was interrupted by the now slightly familiar feeling of Cat's soft lips on his own. She pulled away gently. Robbie finally said something, "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

Cat laughed, and they were about to lean in again, when they heard a disturbance. They were being spied upon! Tori and Andre came tumbling out of the shadows, falling on top of eachother and clutching their sides; rolling around on the floor.

"Tori!" Cat cried, standing up, she too laughing, "Just what were you and Andre doing in the shadows?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, still laughing.

"Spying on you two. I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, what about you and Andre?" Cat questioned.

"Already sorted" Andre chipped in, coming and taking hold of Tori's hand.

"It's all good!", Robbie said, unnecessarily.

And, let's just say, for the rest of the performances, the last scene stood out like no other final scene in Hollywood Arts history had.


End file.
